lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sauria Proudmoore
' Sauria Proudmoore' is the daughter of Walder, and Treshia Frey making her a member of House Frey. Sauria would come to marry Derek Proudmoore of whom she loves with all of her heart and would do anything for. With Derek Proudmoore she has two children in the form of Naida, and Derek Proudmoore II. of which are twins and are only eight at the time of the Rise of Lucerne ending. Sauria Proudmoore was born on the island of Frey as one of the nearly nameless children of Walder Frey. Her youth was promising as her good looks promiced her great things in House Frey but this all changed after she gave food to a begger. The begger turned out to be a rebel attempting to assasinate Walder Frey and many came to believe she was trying to assist the man, despite her assurances that she wasn`t. Falling far down the line in House Frey she would be saved when Derek Proudmoore met her by chance and chose her as his wife, and took her home with him to Kul Tiras. History Early History Sauria Proudmoore was born on the island of Frey as one of the nearly nameless children of Walder Frey. Her youth was promising as her good looks promiced her great things in House Frey but this all changed after she gave food to a begger. The begger turned out to be a rebel attempting to assasinate Walder Frey and many came to believe she was trying to assist the man, despite her assurances that she wasn`t. Derek Proudmoore : '' "My father wanted his ships to be able to pass through the gap of Frey and not have the Freys sending their ships to pillage them. I knew what I was going to have to do when I arrived, and thus I was scared. I wouldn`t know this girl I was going to marry, and the Frey`s didn`t have the best reputation for how their women were."'' : -Derek Proudmoore Derek Proudmoore at the age of sixteen would captain a ship of the Proudmoore fleet of which he took to the island of Frey on a mission from his father. At the end of the trip he had his choice of many of the daughters of Walder Frey and this led to him eventually meeting Sauria Frey during one of the many dinners he was attending. He would find her in the hall outside the dining hall as he went to use the lavatory and confused why by far the most beautiful of the Frey daughters wasn`t being thrown at him he started talking with her. She seemed very intelligent from their talking and walking the garden outside he continued to be confused as to why she was hidden, until he finally asked her why she remained hidden from him. She revealed to him her arms which were covered with burns that she suffered following her percieved betrayal of the house after she gave food to a poor man that turned out to be a Frey Rebel. Seeing kindness in her eyes he chose Sauria as his choice, and Walder Frey is said to have laughed so hard he shook the walls at his choice. Sauria would happily follow Derek back on his ship to Kul Tiras and the deal was sealed between House Proudmoore and House Frey that the trade routes would be opened to them now. Family Members Walder Frey Cover.jpg|Walder Frey - Father|link=Walden Frey Relationships Derek Proudmoore See Also : Derek Proudmoore Category:House Frey Category:People Category:Human Category:Andal Category:People of Kul Tiras Category:House Proudmoore